The Tip of the Spear
by LegionaryX17
Summary: The second story in the trilogy of Commander Collin Redfield


_The Tip of the Spear_

With the arrival of the Reapers, came the end of the line for all races throughout the galaxy. But one team stood at the front of the combat and fought till the end of the end. The Phoenix Squadron was their name, for when this was over the worlds would be able to renew from their sacrifices, their ashes. Led by the notorious Commander Collin Redfield and with a Geth Juggernaut named Phalanx and the Awakened Collector named Pretor they fought big threats across the galaxy, holding up the slack that was left for them to pick up.

An explosion ripped through the battlefield littered by Cannibal and Husk corpses. Standing tall above the dead enemies was Commander Collin Redfield. He jumped down to meet his team to head out. Phalanx looked out across the destruction waiting for it's commander. Pretor shot a barely alive Husk to make sure it stays dead. As Redfield regrouped with the rest of the team he got a unexpected message. "Redfield, do you copy?" His radio said. "Yeah, yeah this Redfield who is this?" He said cautious. "This is Admiral Hackett, we need you to give a speech to boost morale back on Horizon." He said seriously. "A speech? You know I'm not big on that's stuff." "I know, but they just got liberated by Cerberus, and they need to inspiration, seeing you with your team, will do that." "Alright Admiral, I'll do it." "Good, Hackett out." Collin Redfield turned towards his team. "Alright guys, load up in the shuttle, we're heading to Horizon." He said. "Acknowledged" said Phalanx. "Lead the way Commander." Said Pretor.

Commander Collin Redfield landed on Horizon with Phalanx and Pretor. He was instantly directed onto a stage. He stood up above the crowd in his Terminus armor along with Phalanx and Pretor. "I'm not gonna lie to you folks today, it looks bleak. But the numbers keep going up, and we keep getting added to day by day. Look at my team, they used to be a 'shoot on sight' enemy, but now, they're allies. We're not gonna get that from the Reapers, all we're gonna get is complete destruction, unless we stand up and blow their metal asses up!" Redfield said sending the crowd in cheers. He left the stage and was approached by a Alliance soldier. "Commander Redfield?" He asked cautiously. "Yeah, you look like you need something." Redfield said waiting for a new directive. "Yeah, I've got reports of two civilians pinned down by Cerberus troops." He told the commander. "Alright, point me their way and I'll take care of it." "Okay, it's just down there, past the trams." He said pointing south.

Redfield heard the gunfire before he got there. He rushed in with his assault rifle and armor piercing rounds and just demolished the enemy team. Unaware to him there was a Phantom right behind him but it got shot in the back of the head. He turned around to see an old "friend" behind him. "Miranda Lawson, long time." He said looking back to her. "Out of everyone to get off of Earth on the invasion, it had to be you." She said in a fake annoyance."I'm glad to see your alive, what the hell happened here?" He said gesturing towards the bodies of Cerberus troops. "Well, Shepard came through, after the Reapers did. Not much to tell after that." She said. "Damn, Cerberus just got their asses handed to them." He said without remorse. "Well anyways I got something for you." She said handing him a data pad. He took a look and realized that it was a Cerberus deployment manifest, to a uncharted star and uncharted planet in the Argos Rho system. "What do you think they were doing out there?" Redfield asked suspiciously. "I don't know, but thirty scientists based on xenoarchaeology with limited security could be something the Alliance could use on the Crucible." Miranda said knowing he would be out there as soon as possible. "Alright, thanks Miranda, if you need anything let me know." He said watching her leave. "I got Shepard on speed dial, now Redfield too, I've got any army forming here." She said without looking back.

At the first chance, Redfield set out to this new system to find whatever Cerberus was after. He landed at the Cerberus facility located on a asteroid, he expected heavy resistance, but was met by none. They found bodies throughout the facility, seems as the entire place committed mass suicide. Most of the terminals were erased but a few mentioned a Leviathan of Bufilia. Redfield took a look around until he found a certain log that provided him with some valuable information. "Log entry 73, we have changed the vocal input code to : Delta762. Just for security reasons, don't mention this around lower level researchers, have the boss give them the code." The log played. Redfield took a shot. "Delta762?" He said hoping something would happen. Within a second a panel on the wall opened up revealing a cave. He stepped through into the cavern with his Geth and Collector allies. Inside he found a large formation, it almost looked like a sculpture, but the he saw the eyes, it was alive. "You come to the darkness, why?" It was speaking through his brain. "I- I wasn't looking for you, I was just looking for a reason the last people were here." Redfield said unsure of his actions. "They were here to study us, they wanted to know how to control a Reaper." The creature told him. "Why would they go to you for that?" Redfield asked. "Because, we were the first harvest, the Reapers were made from us. The first of us to be converted is the one you call Harbinger." "You mean that all of those or one of your people?" "Yes, like yours that are turned into the creatures you call Husks, we were turned into Reapers." "I'm sorry about what happened to you and your people, but me and mine are fighting back, and we could use your help." "I know, we have watched as the human known as Shepard defeated Sovereign, and the Collectors. But this time she will need you also, while we speak she infiltrates the indoctrinated base." "You mean Cerberus?" "Correct, but you will need to get to Earth, that's where the battle is happening." "Will you come with us? We could use you." "Yes, we will join you, but you must first face the Reapers rejects." The Leviathan moved allowing creatures to form around Redfield. They were different species Reapers had converted, but they were completely docile. "These troops are under my control, the Reapers made them but now I own them, would you use them in your fight, no matter the background?" The Leviathan asked. "Yes, we can use all the help we can get." The creatures than moved to the exit. There was a Vorcha creature that ran after it's pretty and mailed them alongside the Reaperized Varren. There was also a Silarian and Quarian that provided long range support. Than a Hanar who would silently ambush a for and tear them to pieces. A Krogan with a Reaper tech flamethrower. Than there was a Yahg that had two cannons where it's arms used to be, and a Elcor with a cannon on it's back. Also a Volus who was transformed into just a huge bomb. They all loaded aboard the Foxtail 17, although the crew did not approve. The ship than left the planet with the Leviathan following. They approached the mass relay and used it to head to Earth.

They arrived to the Reapers and the entire galaxy fighting. The Leviathan and Foxtail 17 stayed up above the planet to fight while Redfield's team led a charge with some Geth troops against a Hades cannon. Once on the ground they let loose against the waves of Husks and Cannibals. They knew only high explosions could affect the cannon. So they led the Reaperized Volus to the base and as it was in place they led the charge back as fast as possible to avoid being in the blast radius. As they destroyed the cannon, they looked over towards the beam to the Citadel and saw a Reaper destroy the party that was running to the beam. He watched it leave hoping and praying that someone made it, because this war needed to end. He held his ground because he had to believe someone had made it. Just than he heard something, it was Admiral Hackett over comms. "All troops hold your ground, someone has made it the Citadel." And at that moment Redfield picked up Reaper Blackstar and fired, hitting a Harvester sending it into a Brute, killing them both. One by one the rest of the Reaper troops under the Leviathans command died. Until only the Varren, Vorcha, and Hanar were left. Redfield was taking down a squad of Cannibals when Pretor was pinned down by a Banshee and Brute. Redfield and Phalanx rushed to help him but they were just a bit late, Pretor had been hurt severely. At that moment multiple Harvesters targeted the team. Redfield thought it was over but than a shockwave of blue energy passed over everything. Then the Reaper troops fled along with the Reapers who retreated. People cheered at the sight of the fleeing Reapers. Redfield hurried to meet a medic to help Pretor, thankfully to Collector bodies left on Horizon the Alliance gained knowledge of how their body works.

Shepard returned, she told of how she made it to the Citadel, and met up with Anderson. Somehow the Illusive Man made it too. Shepard talked and until he realized his own indoctrination, like she did with Saren. Shepard blacked out and found herself in some large room with three path. It seemed like it was where the Crucible had docked. Anderson came and told her of his decision. He was going to sacrifice himself to control the Reapers. She tried to stop him but she couldn't make it in time. After it all ended they found her lying in her own blood, almost dead. Not long after the Reapers started rebuilding the Citadel and the mass relays that were destroyed when the Crucible fired. He also found someone who gave him a message from the Leviathan. "Your galaxy is now safe from the Reapers, you will now not need me anymore, but one day I will call for you, and you will come to me." Although ominous he didn't care, he did what was necessary to help save Earth. He regrouped with his original team, keeping Pretor and Phalanx with him. And thanks to the Leviathan he had the Reaperized Vorcha, Varren, and Hanar. Which he named Wendigo, Chupa, and Hydra. But even without the threat of the Reapers anymore it still meant he would be needed fighting mercenaries, pirates, slavers, and any other threats like Cerberus.


End file.
